A New Family
by Mortania
Summary: Harry Potter just wants a normal year, but a new girl shows up, and changes a lot of lives.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe; I am just playing with it, for a while. I do own a few people though.....so review and tell me what ya think! ~K~!  
  
A/N: This is a response to the Severitus Challenge, I am feeling powerful b/c I just got my mid terms and in English Class I have an A+, which is a REALLY REALLY Good grade in the American School system(..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Let's think about this, there are two different worlds, one realistic to some people, and one realistic to the other people. What would you think if you thought you were part of one world....then discovered that you were part of the other world only imaginable.  
  
For some people in Britain, this small fact is totally true. But for others they always know that they are part of this world. I guess what I am trying to explain for you is that there is a Wizards' and Witches' world, where magic is very real. Then you have what magical people like to call the Muggle world. Where the word Magic is laughed at and yet very scary.  
  
There are many different types of blood in the magical world. There is your full blood, in which both parents were wizard and witch. You have your half bloods, where one parent is magical and one isn't. Then you have your "Mudbloods." In which the kids are born to two parents completely muggle, and then the child turns out to be a witch or wizard.  
  
The School in Scotland is Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. He is considered the "most powerful wizard..." but the truth is, the most powerful wizard of this certain frame time was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or commonly spoke of as he-who-must-not-be- named, you-know-who, Dark Lord (to his servants), or Voldemort (To powerful people.) But he was scared of Dumbledore. Back to Hogwarts...there are four houses at this school. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Kids in Gryffindor usually have bravery. (Or just plain Ignorance.) Kids in Hufflepuff usually gossip...so they are very snoopy. Kids in Ravenclaw usually are the brainy ones. They have all the knowledge to last them a while...Kids in Slytherin however, are different. They seek power, and revenge. They are considered rude to everyone but their friends and families, and some teachers. It's just that people are afraid to get too close to Slytherins. They may turn their backs on you. Most people who have ever been in Slytherin had went over to the dark side, and remained faithful, those who came back however, are scared to death. Slytherins also are usually full blooded.  
  
A couple years back there was this family; The Potters, they were a happy family on the outside....there was Lily Evans Potter. She was a Head Girl at Hogwarts, then there was James Potter, Head Boy. The perfect family was completed with a son. Harold James Potter. But, Lily soon found that life wasn't, as it seemed. For Voldemort was after Harry. For some odd reason, she knew of it, but then, she didn't say anything to James and played along. Deep down she knew that Harry wasn't who James thought he was...she saw that a birth, and covered it over. James wasn't there when Lily gave birth, so, she wouldn't ever tell...until signs showed through but she never really got to tell anybody of this because she was killed. The only reason I have full knowledge of this is simple. You see.....Harry wasn't the only child she had that night. She had a daughter also....she named her Sheridan.  
  
Sheridan was put in the care of a trusted friend. One of Lily's anyhow. Her trusted friend was totally a shock. Nobody ever guessed that Lily had a friend that was so cold towards other people. But Lily knew that he wasn't really cold. That trusted friend was Severus Snape. Sheridan took the last name of Snape. Because she was in his care, and that was what Lily had requested. When Severus was delivered the baby he looked puzzled and then was explained in a note. He kept her full name, but her last was his own Sheridan Damaris Snape. As soon as she turned seven he sent her to her aunts in France. And she went to Beauxbatons for a while. But she is still British. When she turned thirteen she had dark red hair and navy blue eyes. She looked like Lily. Nobody but Severus and Dumbledore knew of this child. James never found out....and it was all perfect.... 


	2. CHapter One: The Chats

The way to get to Hogwarts is you ride the Hogwarts Express. The year was 1996. The famous boy-who-lived is now 16. He's noticed some very funny changes about him. His hair is longer and his skin sort of got paler. He figured it was just puberty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
September 1st, 1996...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"All aboard!" A man in a navy blue uniform was standing there checking his pocket watch. All around friends were catching up with friends, and boyfriends were checking up with girlfriends, and vice versa. Then, there was the meekly looking first years. Which were all were insecure.  
  
"Ron! Get a grip on yourself!" A ginger haired girl was standing beside a now 5'8" feet tall Ron Weasley. The Ginger haired girl was about 5'5" tall now.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, but I am just curious of where Harry can be." Ron looked over many other kids. Pretty soon a boy that was 5'6" strolled through the barrier. Hermione's mouth dropped open and Ron looked at her.  
  
"What? What? What is it 'Mione?"  
  
The boy came over to them. Ron's mouth dropped.  
  
"Bloody Hell Harry! What-" Hermione hit him in the ribs.  
  
"No comment. 'Mione, will you just keep it zipped."  
  
"Actually Harry, I like it." She smiled. Harry took the strand that was hanging in his face and tucked it behind his ear.  
  
Just then an annoyed Professor Snape came through the barrier and with him were Malissa Riddle, Mortania Riddle, Sasha Snape and a girl with Dark red hair. Mortania, Malissa, and Sasha were all in 6th year in Slytherin.  
  
"Who is that?" Ron asked questionably.  
  
"Not sure." They all moved closer to the group.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sasha, treat Damaris for what she is. A Snape." Snape looked sternly at Sasha. "Mortania, please try not to associate with that Meagan girl, from Gryffindor." He had a look that would usually kill any other student who got it. But Mortania was probably use to it. "Malissa, please, do not make yourself into another Fred and George Weasley? I got rid of them last year. I do not want any trouble. And please try not to kill Mortania." Malissa nodded. Snape then turned to the other girl. "Remember to be sorted with the first years, try to make new friends, but not Potter, Weasley, or Granger....the ones who are eavesdropping, over there."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other then walked away from the group. Ron looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Bloody bad luck that is Harry...." Harry looked over at Ron then nodded.  
  
+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+=+  
  
"Now, Sheridan, I know that this is totally new to you. So please, try not to show your sister up, and please have a healthy competition, if you do wish to do so. I realize that your staying with my sister has made you a bit French. Try to speak English, like us. I know you can. At school, avoid calling me dad during class. Please. Now, have a nice ride." He turned to catch the teachers' train. Before he walked out he turned again.  
  
"Oh! Weasley, Potter, Granger, minus 10 points each...for eavesdropping." He then walked out. Hermione turned to Ron.  
  
"Great, it's not even the official school year yet, and we've done lost thirty points from Gryffindor." Harry looked at Hermione. She had a glow about her. But he shook that off.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter." Mortania looked at the group standing before her. "Had any luck escaping this summer?"  
  
"Had any luck at the deatheater meetings?" Ron shot back. Mortania Riddle looked at him. Eyes narrowed.  
  
"Actually, yes." When she said this every word was dripping with pure sarcasm, "But you see, I am NOT a deatheater, even though I am his daughter, I will NEVER be a deatheater, Weasley. Next time, why don't you try something better?" She turned around and Ron narrowed his eyes. "And, Potter, I'm watching you, try to keep your friend from being so rude next time, eh?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, ignore her, she's really not that evil. Her sister though, that's a different story; you force her to be mean. She only meant to look out for Harry. Why? I don't exactly know. But she's different and really cares about her grades." Hermione then looked at Ronald Weasley. "Ron, if you'll just listen to me. She isn't like her father, yet."  
  
Harry snickered. " 'Mione, you said yet. DO you mean she already is?"  
  
"Harry! She's the only Slytherin that will talk to a Gryffindor without insulting them. Well, that's what I think." Hermione now looked at the boy who looked more like Professor Snape than anybody she'd ever seen.  
  
"Well, She isn't nice to me." Ron looked a little red in the face  
  
"You've never given her a chance." Hermione turned and Harry followed they both got on the train.  
  
" 'Mione! Harry! Wait up!" He dashed after them.  
  
+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++===+++  
  
~~~~~Later on the Train~~~~~  
  
"So, Sheridan, can you tell me what exactly dad meant by not showing ME up?" Sasha asked while pinning on her Prefect badge.  
  
"Well, at Beauxbatons, I was also Prefect. So, he wants us to have an equal challenge. You know, a healthy one. And at Quidditch, I was great. The Quidditch Association wants me for France. But, I won't treed on your territory, because I am kind, unlike some of the people, I have met in my life." She looked down. Then back up at Mortania.  
  
"Now, Sheridan, all that rude, sarcasm is just an act." Mortania looked over at the door. All of a sudden a person in Slytherin robes appeared in the door. Mortania jumped up and ran into his arms. He embraced her in a hug.  
  
"Who is that?" Sheridan looked at her sister.  
  
"Oh, that's Draco; Mortania's future fiancée. They're in so much love." Sasha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sasha, what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Sheridan looked at the person in front of her.  
  
"Well, yeah. Devin Trelawny. Melissa's going out with Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw with the brown spiked hair." Sasha sat down.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Meanwhile  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Severus, will you please tell me what you are reading?" Minerva McGonagall looked at her co-worker. "Just a note. Minerva, just a note...." Severus had a sad look in his eyes.  
  
Minerva looked down at her sleeve. "Well, Severus, when she was eighteen she sort of fell in love with a muggle, and they got married. She moved to Mexico, and I haven't heard from her since, and neither has Cassia's dad. That's bad when a sister don't care to owl her mum, nor her brother." Minerva looked back at Severus.  
  
"Well, Minerva, I hope she's still alive. She was always bright. I am sure that Seraph will eventually make her way home. She was always smart, and had a smile even when she was sad." Seraph was short for Seraphera. Seraph had light brown hair and blue eyes. Which was a perfect combination for any Ravenclaw.  
  
"Yes, she will." Minerva smiled. She looked out of the window. "Well, Severus, I have a minor question." She grinned slightly.  
  
"Yes, Minerva." Severus looked at her.  
  
"Well, how are the twins, and Clairese? Why don't you lighten up on Harry this year? He hasn't done a single thing to you Severus, except for being James' son."  
  
"Well, Clairese is very well, and hopes to return after Christmas. The twins are very well, in fact, Mortisha can say Mortania's name, a bit. She says 'Ortania' it's rather funny to hear. Cora can say Sasha. But you see, Sasha's name is easy. They can both say daddy, and mummy. Before we left Mortisha made a vase break. She got mad that Mortania had to leave, and Malissa kept reminding her. So she stared at the Persian Vase above the mantle in the kitchen during supper last night and all of a sudden it busted." Severus had a slight grin on his face. "As for the sorting ceremony, I don't like lots of noise, Minerva."  
  
"Well, Severus, what about the question about lightening up on Harry?" Minerva had a stern look on her face.  
  
"Minerva, I would, except for the fact that I am still spy, and as long as I with hold that position, I simply cannot be nice."  
  
"Well, I see. Yes Severus, I know you are still spy and I truthfully think that maybe you should tell him that that's not who you are."  
  
"Why Minerva?" His eyes glistened, "Ruin my evil look with all the Gryffindors? Never."  
  
Minerva smiled a bit. She then stood up. "Well, Severus, I must be going to check on all the other teachers now, and would you please try not to kill our Defence Against Dark Arts professor."  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

A/N: This is going well, Sasha was lecturing me, and pointing out my every mistake...STEPSISTERS! Rah! Of course, this is Mortania speaking, and not I. Please R&R.PLEEAAASSSEEE!!!! Aright! And I am not going to go into extreme detail of the sorting.....takes too long, but hey! I'll try!  
  
Disclaimer: I own all unfamiliar characters, and all of the normal ones' belong to JK Rowling.....which whom, is pregnant, so congrats...to her....Okay then, so I think I am all good! SO, as my English teacher said last year, "On with the story already."  
  
++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=++=~  
  
After the students had all arrived at the platforms the older kids had gathered together. Yet again, the burly man that had sorted the others years before stood there holding the lantern.  
  
"Firs' years over here. All firs' years'!" All the new faces looked at him. Mortania recognized one of them. Sasha smiled as Devon approached her.  
  
"Well, what a pleasant surprise, Devon, what is that you're holding?" Sasha was leaning back and forth looking at the black box Devon held.  
  
"Gee, Sasha, I wanted to surprise you, but you are just too hard to surprise." He held the box out and grinned. Sasha held the box in her hand then opened it. There in front of her was a silver ring with a serpent on it. She smiled. Then threw her arms around Devon and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"Thank you Devon." He smiled then looked at Draco. Mortania smiled and laughed at what Devon said to Draco.  
  
'Top that Draco! I got a hug!' Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, love, I got you something, you'll see when we get in there. Although the people with rats may not appreciate it." He smirked. Mortania gave him a kiss. Devon frowned.  
  
"Well, I don't really care about this mushy stuff, but I am getting in that carriage, Sheridan are you coming?" Malissa looked at the red haired girl. She nodded.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
As all the 2nd year through 7th years filed into the castle teachers were watching them, to make sure that no students made a mad dash to the forest, not that any of them would be that stupid to do anything like that. Especially with the Dark Lords threats and killings over the summer. He was getting powerful, and he killed five muggles, and three wizarding families. The families that were killed were from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The kids were gone. A few dismal faces were in the Great Hall and going in, because the kids were gone. However, the Slytherins walked in looking triumphant, they hadn't been harmed, nor had their families been killed. McGonagall was biting her lip, she hadn't took notice in who wasn't going to be joining the Gryffindor table, until she saw her students. Sprout was frowning. Her eyes were a little watery. But there was only two kids that were missing from her table. Flitwick was looking a bit disturbed. One of the students that were killed was his Prefect, and another was Head Girl, both of the same family. Snape however, had the usual sour expression on his face. None of his students were harmed, and he hoped to keep it that way. He did know, which parents were involved in the attacks. One being the honourable Lucius Malfoy, gone back to the inner ring, again.  
  
As all the students looked over at the new face which wasn't really that new after-all. The returning Defense Against Dark Arts Professor was Remus Lupin, returning yet again, for a few months. There, sitting next to his right side was a big black dog. Hermione Granger noticed this and hit Harry in the arm. He screamed.  
  
"'Mione! What was that...." he stopped and looked at the D.A.D.A. Professor and what was at his side. "Blimey, is that?"  
  
Hermione turned and smiled. "I think it is. Let's go ask."  
  
Just then Ron came up and then followed. He shrugged when they started walking away again. Following his friends he spotted where they were going. As they approached the D.A.D.A Professor he drew a smile.  
  
Hermione was first to speak. "Welcome back Professor Lupin." She flashed a huge smile. "How have you been doing? It's been a while."  
  
"I am quite fine, Hermione. You have grown, and so has Ron. You are starting to become a very beautiful woman." Lupin paused then looked at Harry, "Well, Harry, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it is. And I am not commenting on why I look like this, all I know, is it started around my birthday. And I don't have to wear my glasses anymore. Because I can see everything perfect."  
  
Lupin smiled. "Glad to see that your sights been improved. Oh, excuse me for not introducing you to my pet. I got him this summer. A very good trade if you ask me. I got him, for three vials of aging potion for a wizard. A rather great trade...although, this fellow wanted to go with me, so the old man just said he'd go on and give me the dog. He was causing havoc everywhere. I was rather happy and we took to each other rather well."  
  
Ron looked at the dog then to Lupin. "Is his name by any chance what I think it is?"  
  
Lupin smiled ever so slyly and then nodded. "Well, Mr. Weasley, what do you think his name is?" 


End file.
